Pink Surprise
by Emelinee
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds herself in the most unlikely predicament, going against her resentment of the game Truth or Dare and lands herself outside of her box. The mind can be misleading... GWDM : RR!


**"Pink Surprise"**

**A/N: Ginny Weasley is nothing more than a little girl. Yet somehow, she finds herself in the most unlikely predicament. Somehow, she finds herself going against her resentment of the game "Truth or Dare" and lands herself outside of her box. Here, Ginny is contemplating about the night before while bored out of her gored in class. The mind can be misleading...**

Ginny Weasley was not very proud of herself, namely for two reasons: she usually tended to not be so bored that her head would fall off (thus this being an except) and, two, she had gone against her promise and had never been more of a girl in her life. In fact, _so_ girly that she had resorted to, heaven forbid, twirling her hair around her index finger—finely manicured index finger at that.

It wasn't her fault really; her and Hermione had shockingly agreed to spending the night with Lavender and Parvati (not like that, you poufs) and had been under the force of mani/pedis, makeovers, gossip-sharing, toe-nail painting, pillow-fighting, cute pink pajamas and fluffy things for an entire sleepover. (Strange that this said sleepover was on a school night, but Hermione and the others had been feeling particularly bored of the monotony of the school year and had resorted to such affairs).

_Euch_. Ginny realized with a gag that there was loads of Droobles Best Blowing Gum suctioned to the bottom of her desk.

And besides, she was distracted. After all, History of Magic doesn't really spur on one's passion to learn and become educated and the scribbled in notebook had been too tempting to, instead of writing down indecipherable notes from the wonderful Binns, but doodle, draw, and drool.

What shocked Ginny the most was not the mini celebration/party or even the amount of pink that showed up, but mainly one of the main topics that had been discussed.

Somebody flew a parchment airplane through Binns. _Poor dude… did I really just think that?_

There had been ice cream, chocolate, pure sugar and even Butterbeer had made an appearance but that didn't hinder at all the 'important girl stuff! (giggle giggle)'. Lavender had insisted on finding out the new 'Hotties of the Year'. Of course, it was only Hermione and Ginny that mattered, seeing as Lavender and Parvati catch up on their school year crushes… or weekly, no scratch that, hourly crushes, well, hourly. No, in fact, the duo managed to pin down Hermione and Ginny themselves with an array of fluffy pink animals and forced them into a well needed bounty game of, yes, "truth or dare".

Now, ever since Ginny had first played the game back when she was a mere age of six, she swore against ever choosing the option of dare. The thing is, she had had a few rather _bad_ and _awful_ experiences that involved all six of her brothers and the word 'dare'. All of the three times that she's ever said it, she had always managed to regret it and become more embarrassed beyond words. Fred and George still find it hilarious and Bill manages to tease her endlessly about it when he visits.

Ginny's thoughts game back to her quickly. Someone had sneezed—_damn them_! She had been thinking rather indepthly and had this wonderful train of thought. Colin Creevey besides her had a nice little pool of drool dripping down from his chin—the halfwit always thought Binns was good for _something_. And Ginny agreed. It was her thinking time today.

The doodles were forgotten and someone had shot a spitball mere inches from her face. She sighed as she glanced at the ticking clock tersely, realizing that there were only fifteen long minutes left of this droning.

Back to her story. "Truth."

She shuddered. _Why_ in all names good had she said that? She was absolutely positive of what the female devils were about to ask her but couldn't bare to have the words 'dare' be uttered one more humiliating time. Hermione had taken pity on her the moment the one syllable word had left her lips, leaving her mouth dry and parched.

Parvati and Lavender had, like themselves, nearly peed their pants in excitement. Even though their faces told them otherwise, they took a perfectly annoying five minutes to strategically decide what it is that they were going to ask. Ginny brooded sadly. Hermione sighed.

"So!" Oh, they were ready.

"Tell us," began Parvati, "who your super manly crush is right now."

Well that was easy.

"And it can't be Harry," Lavender added smartly.

_Damn!_ Of course, she should have known that was coming. Yet still, easy enough to spit out another name like—"Dean Th—"

"Nope!" interjected Parvati. "No one Gryffindor."

"Well, set the guidelines now, not while I'm telling you who it is," Ginny added ignorantly.

Lavender and Parvati smiled as she was quickly deliberating a silent, painless death. _Ah, The Killing Curse. Duh._

"We think—no, it _must_ be someone from Slytherin," Lavender said, smirking evilly. Ginny couldn't have just died right there.

"WHAT?" outraged the poor Gryffindor.

"You heard her!" Parvati sniped. "Slytherin. No exceptions. No one who graduated. Someone who is here right now and who you find terribly delicious, because whoever you find terribly delicious is crush-worthy and we _know_ that you are holding out on us, Virginia."

_Blast them all. With… a Killing Curse._

"But I don't _like_ anyone in Slytherin?" Ginny argued. "They are _all_ just a bunch of brainless, stupid, pansy-arsed gits or dunderheaded, mentally defected _moronic_ bastards who know nothing outside of their insipid, gloomy and downright morose bloody _dungeons_ where they shi—"

"GINNY?" screamed Hermione, nearly having a heart attack.

_Jeeze, woman, calm yourself there._

"No."

"How about—" but they didn't let her finish.

"We know for a _fact_ that you have a crush on someone in Slytherin," Lav finished.

"What, did you go through my diary or something?" she countered.

"No, you don't have one," Parvati told her, with the essence of explaining toast to a five year old.

_Thanks Parvati_.

"Good observation, Einstein," Ginny muttered gloomy.

Lav just smiled. "So who is it?" she peeved.

"I don't _like_ anyone in Slytherin? What must I do to tell you this?" she cried, furious.

Parvati sighed dramatically. _Oh lordy._ "Well then, this means that you didn't complete your 'truth' and must therefore be resigned to a dare!" she shrieked evilly.

Ginny was shock still for a good while, mouth agape, eyes wide as she stared at the soon to be _dead people _she called friends.

_Oh… my… gosh… They _wouldn't? The glint in their eyes told her otherwise.

"You have _got_ to be joking!" Ginny finally spoke, nearly crying.

_And… oh dear Merlin. Even Hermione was smiling? What was this world _coming_ to?_

Without her acknowledgment or conscious state, Parvati and Lavender continued to drag Ginny up and out of the girls' dormitory, Hermione leading the way. It was still early and there were loads of people down in the Common Room, doing nice innocent things like Exploding Snap, Wizarding Chess, blowing magical bubbles, playing with fairies, riding unicorns—_anything_ that wasn't 'Truth or Dare'! Despite her attempt at release, the girls wouldn't budge. She had gotten so rambunctious that Hermione had taken to standing behind her and pushing, ready to grab her ankles if she ran. Nonetheless, they caused quite a seen in the Common Room, bursting through in nothing but pink PJs, make-up, fluffy pink bunny slippers that squeaked when they walked, brightly colored nails (and hair!) and all trying to force a poor Ginny out of the safe haven known as the Gryffindor Common Room.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!" Ginny screamed, but the girls just laughed.

Before she knew what was happening, they were all out the door and down the corridor, on what looked to be a path to the Great Hall. _What the hell?_

"So," Parvati continued calmly as they, er, _struggled_ (_"And quite proudly!" Ginny thought._) down the corridor. "Your _dare_ is to go up to the Slytherin that you adore most and give them a nice, sultry, _teasing_ kiss on the lips—no, just kidding, make out. Tongue, included."

She was smiling evilly. Ginny just screamed. "You have _got_ to be _shitting_ me!"

"GINNY!" Hermione roared.

Ignoring her, a thought finally game to Ginny's head. "IT'S GOYLE!" she blurted, stopping the girls mid-step. They looked like they'd rather go to school naked for a day. "I _swear_ to you… it's even in the diary you don't know about!"

_Hmm… not so convincing._ With a jerk, Ginny realized that her glorious plan backfired and she was once again on her way back to the Great Hall. But as they soared passed it, she thought for a second of horror that they were going down to the dungeons. However, they sailed passed the dungeons entrance, Ginny finally realized where they were going.

"OH! Fine! Can I just tell you who I like? I don't actually want to go down there!" she cried desperately.

They ignored her. "It's Adrian Pucey, okay?" she said, attempted to look sad at the spoilt secret.

"No cigar," countered Parvati.

_What? They didn't buy _that?

Thinking slowly, Ginny realized that she had lost to a fate that was beyond her control. For some reason, luck had decided to bullshit her today and was resigning Ginny to a few minutes of torture… with the man she loved.

"How did you guys find out?" she asked softly, realizing that no matter what she did there was no way to get out of this. However, this stopped the girls.

"Find what out?" asked Lav, playing dumb. They were all breathing hard as a small blast of wind had reached them on the steps leading to the grassy hills just outside of the great castle. They stood there, Parvati and Lavender locked on to Ginny's upper extremities like a girl to chocolate and Hermione flushed behind her.

"Who I like?" Ginny had asked them, bewildered.

"Well isn't it obvious?" muttered Parvati.

"Um… no?" she countered. She didn't know that she had been that obvious about it. She had been trying to keep it a secret for _months_ ever since she found out in the beginning of the year. And there she was, her secret about to be officially out with Ginny's three best friends, standing on the steps outside of Hogwarts on a calm Wednesday evening. She was _not_ looking forward to this.

"It was on one of your notebooks—the one's you doodle on," Hermione said. "It said, 'Ginny Weasley plus—"

Suddenly, Ginny shot straight up, shaking the daydream from her thoughts. Not only had Colin snorted loud enough to wake a dragon, but also Binns had been shaken from his reverie when an Accio!ed Paperweight had been attained by one of the Slytherins and chucked anonymously through his head. Surprised that he had noticed it, Binns went back to his drone and flicked over a page on his book.

Ginny sighed. She had had a perfect story going on in her head and it was ruined. She glanced down at her doodling notebook and realized with a shock that she had marked it up without even noticing. The words glared up at her as she stared at them petrified. 'Ginny Weasley plus—" the flipped over the page. It was everywhere. 'LOVE' rang out in her mind like a bright, neon green Muggle sign.

_Love?_ Did she really love him? Was he all that appealing, with this Slytherin-istic style, cruel sense of vengeance, tart attitude and stupid remarks? How he called her names, insulted her family and all-around mocked her appearance? Why in the world was he so appealing? It's not like his body had been absolutely perfect from years of Quidditch and, well, possibly no reason at all. His hair didn't fall at exactly the right way every time, even when it was back. His silvery, determined orbs didn't sink into her glassy ones every time he insulted her, making her go weak at the knees. He _sucked_ at Quidditch. He was _horrible_ at Potions and to boot, the entire school hated him. Well, that was partial right… or wrong, whichever way she put it. But, least of all, she hated him and he hated her. It was a well-known fact throughout all of the Wizarding World. There was a distinctly fine line between the ideals of blood-lines amongst the pure, but mainly that of the Dark Arts and the good. No one ever crossed that line—unless it involved money, or something, and on a rare occasion, love.

Then why was she that rare occasion?

She had only a mere few seconds before she ducked out of the way of a rouge, flying quill (a nice one at that) and thanking God for sparing her right eye.

_He hated her_.

But he was perfect in every way. Fate just didn't get that.

_Ah_, Ginny realized. _It wasn't him that was the problem, how he seemed to have a knack of being sexy on the Quidditch pitch no matter how many times the infamous Harry Potter duped him or even the way that no matter how well Snape seemed to like him, he'd get superb marks in Potions anyway._

Ginny signed rather painfully. That and a crumple of parchment whacked her on the head. Glancing down, she picked up, curious as to whether or not it had an actual message on it or not.

**He wants to meet you by the pitch after dinner**

_Whoa_. Now this was a little too much for Ginny to handle. Did he actually just send her a message via a 6th year? Someone lower them him and, here's to kicker, to _Ginny_. Ahem, Muggle-born (Mudblood ring any bells), Weasley, Gryffindor filth… _Ginny_?

She glanced around sneakily but didn't have that much time to see who the culprit of the heart-stopping note was and placed it placidly in her sack, grabbing her things in a bundle before socking Colin in the arm. With a jostle, the two finally managed to get out of the treacherous class and to make it down the Commons before dinner.

_Ah, dinner_. Wait—**dinner**Suddenly, Ginny wasn't that hungry. Besides, she didn't want to get too fat just in case…

"Gin, hurry up! I'm starving!" always the impatient one, Colin was racing down the corridor at break-neck speed, swerving in and out of students to be one of the first ones to the common room. He glanced back at her wary form. "What was the password again, Gin?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Do you really want me to tell you in a hallway chock full of Slytherins?" she managed back. He wasn't usually this forgetful, but he did tend to be stupid.

He swatted her accusation. "They won't know the difference. Besides, it's getting changed tonight."

She snorted. "Yeah right after they break in, sneak in our beds, manage to slit our throats before we can even breathe and steal all our stuff. Smart one, Colin."

"Oh shush you."

They made it down to dinner soon enough that Colin was pigging out before she could even tell him anything. Ginny found herself sitting shoulder to shoulder with Harold James Potter—the one and only—with Hermione across from her and Ron by her side. _Are they going to hook up any time soon?_ she pondered. Putting that on her thinking shelf, she decided that she'll have a little talk with Hermione, Ron, and even Harry about it sometime in the near future.

The mashed potatoes were a little cold but the gravy was _to die for_. Ginny quickly gulped down her pumpkin juice and stood up, explaining to Colin that she needed a small walk, three pairs of wary eyes following her every move.

She made it out of there in time to be relaxed once again by the evening air. The sun was still out, which was nice for a change as they are stuck in school all day. _Gay._ She sighed, glancing down at her destination, the Quidditch Pitch, remembering that there was a practice tonight. Harry—the NAZI generalist—had forced them to three days of extra practice and even managed a double day this upcoming Saturday. _He must be worse than Wood_.

She was glad she was outside. The classrooms with the students, who annoy the hell out of her, the stupid professors with their stupid antics and even the portraits (who need no explanation) become suffocating. And Ginny, with a mild case of claustrophobia, wouldn't take that. Besides, she had to get rid of those sparkling, silvery orbs watching her every move.

Ginny sneezed as a bug whizzed by her head. _What was it with things flying by her at mach-one today?_ And there must have been some small allergy going around—like trees or mold or something—because Ginny had heard people sneezing all day. Even _he_ had sneezed a good three times at dinner, not that she was counting.

She started making her quiet way down to the pitch. She could always feign pre-practice readiness if the twerp didn't show up (_twerp?_) but she had a strange feeling, almost like a woman's intuition, that that wasn't going to be necessary.

Three minutes later she was nestled in the Professor's main stand, high above the greenery, basking under the relaxing, yet still valiant, sun. He hadn't shown yet but she almost wished he wouldn't. She thankfully chose a seat where he wouldn't be able to see her first as he'd come in the pitch far below and have to climb up to reach her. Of course, unless she just had a natural case of bad luck—which was _extremely_ possible for Ginny, who almost seemed to manage the worst luck.

"You showed." The smooth voice game out of nowhere.

The words were simply and familiar yet they stung and it seemed that Ginny case of bad luck seemed to sneak right up on her just like the voice. She was startled—she jumped—but she didn't turn around. Of course she knew who it was. But Ginny realized that the _only_ reason she had showed was because she was curious, is all, as this is a once in a lifetime change for a Gryffindor to be meeting like this with a member of his kind. Of course, the only reason. And he probably would have made her life a living hell for standing him up, or something cruel and unjust of the like.

"Of course I showed," she retorted slowly, a good few minutes later. "Why wouldn't I?"

She could hear him chuckle even though she knew he was a good few minutes behind her. In fact, she could practically _feel_ his warm breath tickle the back of her neck.

She tugged at a small, curled tendril that had escaped her ponytail and fallen in front of her face. At this point, she wished that she hadn't put it up and would rather hide under it and not produce that brilliant shade of beet red every time the mention of the male species came up. Blast her red hair. Then again, it did come with a nasty yet handy temper.

"There are many reasons why, Weasley," he drawled, also a good few minutes after her response. It was a silly game like that; who knows why?

This time she deliberately took her time in her response. Of course, he should expect this as he must too be lost in his general manly brooding as he most likely always is. (Men brood!) And she didn't feel like responding. However, this silence didn't seem to be the most comfortable silence as the last one, mainly because she was paying attention to it. _Has he been uncomfortable the whole time?_

She decided to shock him and herself by responding relatively sooner than last time.

"Like what?" was her small response.

He was quiet. His eyes bore into the back of her flaming red hair and her school uniform. She had disregarded the black robe and had shed her gray sweater. Sitting only in a white blouse, red and gold tie and yet a skirt, she felt rather naked. She wondered briefly what he was wearing.

"Look at me, Weasley."

It wavered a little, just enough so that Ginny could hear it. His voice was low and gravely, almost husky and Ginny's heart fluttered at that. She hoped that his did too at seeing her there, just sitting and almost ignoring him. She hoped that he would have the same feelings for her, something she would never dream of any other time. But she doubted that. After all, it was _him_.

She debated for a while. Of course she wanted to look at him and she knew that eventually she would, but this would mean that he would have control over her. Who knows, it might go to his head and he might come to believe that she'd eventually do outrageous things for him without a word uttered.

_Pssh_. She wouldn't beckon to his call like a servant. _Ah, well, here goes nothing_.

She twisted in her seat, her back giving a miniscule crack, and she finally got a good look at him. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes drank his luscious body in, casually leaned against the doorway jam staring right back into her purple eyes with his silver. He looked _beyond_ casual, cooler than she'd ever seen him. He wore a dress shirt like hers (the men's kind of course) with the cuffs rolled up to just below his elbows. The tie of her rival was loosened delicately around his neck, taunting her, to the peak of collarbone glimpsing out of the unbutton collar.

Ginny couldn't breath. She wouldn't.

The slacks never had looked better on him and she was wondering how he could have such a tiny frame yet be able to do so much. His legs crossed at the bottom and she didn't feel like looking back at his face. Her's was flaming.

The quickly looked back, doubting her Gryffindor courage would be able to stay in place long enough. At that moment, he had decided to discreetly poke his tongue out to moisten his lower lip. That was almost enough to send Ginny over the edge. She gulped nervously, true to the belief, and grasped the back of the bench a little tighter. She couldn't stand the silence but she didn't want to say anything further to embarrass her. She was able to keep her calm when she wasn't looking at him, but being able to stare openly at him was a different story.

"Your brother, for one." He always drawled. After all, it was his style. That's part of what Ginny fell for—the voice.

A confused look passed her brow. _What the hell was he on about?_ The girl wondered only so briefly before a smirk was placed on his face and everything fell into place. She was always stupid around him.

The silence came once again and Ginny got lost in her thoughts. Starling her slightly, she realized that she hadn't completed her thoughts once more of the journey that was last night.

"There!" Parvati had declared. "It's perfect!"

Ginny had positively _refused_ that she go down and allegedly kiss her Slytherin crush while ordained with fluffy and pink anything. Lav and Parvati had promptly dragged her into the nearest empty classroom (any of them to be exactly) and dressed her up in the best thing a Summoner could do, which wasn't too bad. She was now head-to-toe ready for the night. With some nice dark jeans and pure white tennies, Ginny slipped on a purple tank top underneath a nice light white shirt. Strangely, when she stepped outside she wasn't cold at all.

"Purple?" Ginny had promptly asked as the thing flew in through the door at her face.

"It matches your eyes!" Lavender had proclaimed. This part was true, but Ginny didn't feel that purple was her best color.

"What about blue?" she tried.

"Pish-posh," declared Hermione. "Purple looks fantastic on you."

"It looks good on _you_, Hermione," Ginny offered, feeling overwhelmed now at the attention that everyone was giving her.

"Nonsense," said Hermione dismissive. "Blue's more my color. You wouldn't look to bad but dark wouldn't be good and anything pale just doesn't do well for you, no offense dear."

Refraining from muttering a 'none taken' response, she chose to remain silent as clothes came for the other girls.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Lavender had mentioned. So the girls _weren't _perfect when it came to this sort of ambush.

And once again Ginny found herself being launched at the Quidditch pitch and unfortunately, the Slytherin team was just finishing practice. They were heading to the showers when her red flaming disgrace could be spotted.

"Why are you guys making me do this?" Ginny objected, stopping just on the edge of the pitch and whirling on them in anger.

"It'll make you a better person," Hermione offered.

_Like I care?_

"Silly Ginny," Parvati explained, "it's because you _like like_ him, it's excited and something to do, and besides you two would look cute together!"

They all giggled but Ginny wasn't laughing. Oh no.

"Who was that again?" she asked dumbly, while they were least expecting it.

And just if on cue, Lavender gave a small laugh. "Why—"

"Oh yeah," said Ginny suddenly, almost forgetting that he was still there. She had to stop blanking out on the conversation. After all, it wasn't History of Magic here… of course it _would_ go down in history and… hopefully they'd make a _little _magic.

He smirked at her and Ginny hadn't realized that he had moved from his place meters away from her at the doorframe and now stood at the edge of her row, arms crossed and smirk still in place.

"Mind wanderer?" he offered kindly, with a touch of tease.

She scowled at him, her reflexes coming in faster than her brain. "Just thinking is all, something I really didn't know I—nevermind."

_Stupid Ginny_.

She had almost blown it. Of course, now he was going to think that she was about to say "something I really didn't know I could do," which was something that would embarrass her beyond belief. However, she had really almost said "something I really didn't know I could do when you're here" and that probably would have been worse.

By now she was beat red. She could tell that he was ready to openly laugh at her and she resisted the urge to growl at him but instead placed a nasty look on her face and decided to not respond. Her embarrass was enough as it is.

"Don't worry—I can't really think right now either," he drawled back, his voice softer than it had been.

Ginny's breath hitched as she realized the meaning of his words. She didn't quite believe that he had said it and she knew that she definitely wouldn't be able to. She looked away but could hear his feet against the wooden flooring. He was walking toward her and all too soon she could feel his weight sag the bench and she knew that he was close.

The smell of his entrancing cologne overwhelmed her, mixed in with the simple smell of him and his shower soap. His clothes she could feel and she longed to just reach out and touch them, just to be able to—for once—touch him.

She didn't know what to do; she was just in so much shock.

_I can't believe he's mere inches away from me._

It came all too soon and Ginny couldn't hold back her thoughts form the enticing silence. Her mind began to wander again and she knew that he was going to tease her once more. She couldn't help but think of the escapade that she had been thinking of all night.

The team had finished off their shower and began walking back to the castle. They were walking back at a leisurely pace with a few stragglers and definitely not as a group. They all noticed that he was one of the few stragglers and was walking alone. And he was last. Ginny could feel the other three practically melt with excitement.

And they had planned it too perfectly.

They were hiding behind a wall so as they weren't seen by the whole crew. That would have been downright embarrassing and would definitely cause a scene, something Ginny didn't want at all.

With a glance, they realized that from theirs and his position, the team would no longer be able to see them as they were released from their hiding space and began sauntering over to him. And, even better, he then decided to stop and tie one of his laces. Hermione almost had to hit Parvati to shut her up from giggling.

They reached him, the long trek was completed and he realized the presence of four Gryffindor girls beside him. He didn't glance up but only finish tying his laces and then stand up slowly and erectly, making sure that they knew who the man was.

_Duh_.

But Ginyn couldn't think. She was too busy drooling at the piece of eye candy that was being offered to her. She couldn't help it. He was just too damn gorgeous for his own good. And he knew that.

But noe she was nervous. She tried to remember what the girls had told her.

"So this smooche—make sure that you don't pucker your lips too much, it might be gross—" 

"_Let him lead it. Guys always like to lead it—"_

"_I heard he was a _damn_ fine kisser, so you shouldn't have to worry—"_

"_Oh! No suctioning… bad! Very bad—"_

"_Close your eyes! Don't want to stare at him, even though he is rather gorgeous—"_

"_And least of all, don't worry—"_

_Ha, right, _Ginny had thought. There was no possible way that anyone couldn't worry when they were being forced to kiss him—and actually kiss him—even without his proper consent. Then again, he didn't really have to kiss her at all. He could always walk away declaring how filthy she was or something like he usually did.

He spoke first.

"Yes ladies?" he drawled.

_Oh my gosh. _

Ginny thought she was going to faint right there. The glint in his silvery orbs had been pushing it, even past just the way he looked… but his voice?

"Well hello, fancy seeing you here," Parvati had drawled back.

"Fancy," he responded, smirking slightly. Ginny had the strange suspicious that he could tell that only she was the one looking nervous and out of place as the other three giggled their heads off. "Anything I can do you with?"

He didn't bother a glance at Hermione or Ginny at that point. Everyone knew how flirtatious Lavender and Parvati could be and Ginny wouldn't be surprised if he chose them over her.

In fact, I'll bet on it. No… wait. They can have him! 

"Yes you can," Lavender started. "You see we're having this issue."

"And we need your help," Parvati finished. It was almost as if they had rehearsed it.

_Have they been planning this for a while? … No, they're just being girly._

His face was impassive yet he looked open to their requirements. With a nod of his head, they continued.

"Little Ginny Weasley here—"

She cringed.

"—needs to complete some unfinished business and it involves you."

He raised a delicately trimmed eyebrow. "Oh really?"

They nodded. _Were they going to tell him about the dare or that she liked him? _She couldn't decided which was worse.

"Simply put," Parvati declared, "she must kiss you."

Ginny didn't dare look. Was he throwing up? Oh no, did he die? Oh, that'd be bad.

"Okay then."

And this is where Ginny died of shock.

Sitting there on that Quidditch bench with him next to her, Ginny can still remember that kiss like the day she first came to Hogwarts. After all, it was only last night yet, more importantly, it was her first kiss. She'd never let him know that, of course, because that'd be even more embarrassing.

He had approached her as she was still paralyzed with fear, shock, nervously, and lack of anything else to do. He had cupped her chin and slowly, as she raised her eyes and met his, he leaned down and closed his eyes. She couldn't see him anymore as her's had fluttered shut on their own account but his lips against hers was heaven. It was like daisies and sweet chocolate on a nice summer day (with no brothers). His lips were dry but not too much, only so much that they had texture but no actual saliva. They pressed tenderly into her own chapped ones. It was bliss.

This lasted for about five seconds until he began moving this beautiful lips against hers in ways that Ginny couldn't even imagine. And slowly, she felt the small velvet tongue grace her bottom lip allowing for entrace. She allowed it and his tongue swiped against hers. She responded slowly, returning and touching her tongue to his lips and sweeping it in swiftly.

But it was over before she truly began to enjoy it. He had simply smirked at her from there and walked away. And that was her predicament. Ginny sat there on her beloved Quidditch pitch with her beloved sitting besides, nervous as hell and not paying attention.

All because of a bloody kiss.

Well, the best bloody kiss in the world at that.

He must have noticed her silence and wild train thought and decided to sidle on up next to her. His hand brushed across hers and, dazed, her eyes met his.

She looked him and he looked even more beautiful than he could remember.

"This is wrong," she whispered, feeling his breath on her cheek. She couldn't think.

"I know, Weasley," he whispered back, still drawling.

She smiled slightly. "It'll never wo—"

A soft finger pressed to her lips and he shushed her, shaking his head sadly. She looked away from him briefly but then stole another glance at him. She couldn't look away from him for too long.

"Call me Ginny," she said silently.

He then gave her a genuine smile. Bending down, he decided to give Ginny another mind blowing kiss. This time, she decided to actually respond and placed her hand on his shoulder as the kiss deepened. He kissed her more passionately, tongue sweeping to the side, and slid his arm around her small waist, drawing her closer.

They broke off suddenly, staring at each other and breathing harder than normal for a short kiss. It took her breath away.

"Hi Ginny," he whispered to her. She smiled. "You can call me Draco."

**FIN**

**A/N: One-shotter. I can do a sequel if you _really really really_ want me to. I'm not sure if Adrian Pucey is still there but w/e. I'm going to say that. ****Just a little something just for you guys! This is based on just a piece of raw inspiration at 3 in the morning the other day. :) Hope you like it! Please review! I like it very much:) More:)**


End file.
